This project is concerned with analysis of developmental characteristics of gonadotropin receptors during fetal life and sexual maturation. Studies are performed on the emergence of receptors and biochemical responses of the pituitary-gonadal system during development, on the maturation of testicular and ovarian endocrine function, and on the control of gonadal sensitivity during sexual maturation.